


How Harry Deals with Exam Week Stress

by lonelyextrovert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, i'm back on my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyextrovert/pseuds/lonelyextrovert
Summary: Harry and Draco have been studying for far too long, and Harry decides to put an end to this exam prep stress by taking a break in the prefects baths. Gentle, sleepy sex ensues.





	How Harry Deals with Exam Week Stress

Harry dropped his head into his hands, elbows moving the papers under his desk and almost spilling an ink pot. He had just woken up from a hazy impromptu nap in his and Draco's shared room.

"Draco," he whined "I need a break, we've been studying for days. My eyes can't focus anymore and all this latin looks the same."

Draco gave a sigh and looked up from his stacks of notes.

"Exams are in 4 days, Potter."

"Yes, and it's been 4 days since we left this room!" Harry argued, then this eyes lit up as he got an idea, "Why don't we go use the prefect baths, we can use the vanilla soap I got you in Hogsmead."

Draco knew he still had about a thousand more pages of reading to do, but he also knew that Harry was one of the most stubborn people he'd ever met.

"Fine. But tomorrow we're waking up at 5 for astronomy." Draco conceded, as Harry smiled and started dragging Draco out the door and down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was floating on his back, eyes closed and body enveloped in warm bubbly water. Harry was sitting on the ledge, stretching out his neck and looking out through the soft light at Draco. Harry waded over to Draco and laid a soft kiss on his forehead as he opened his tired eyes and smiled.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" Harry said in a soothing tone, running his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco nodded sleepily and gently turned to stand in his water, dropping his head against Harry's shoulder and sagged into a hug.

"I think if I get any more relaxed I'll melt into the bath." He murmured softly into Harry's neck. "What would I do without such a wonderful boyfriend?"

"Probably work yourself to death," Harry said, carefully lifting Draco's thighs and walking them over to the pool bench. With Draco straddled on his lap, Harry swirled light patterns with his fingertips on Draco's pale back. Draco kissed his way across Harry's neck to his lips, and brought his hands up to caress the side's of Harry's face.

"You locked the doors, right?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and nodded, sliding his hands down to kneed Draco's ass.

"A warm bath isn't the only way to relieve stress," Harry replied, "and with such a hard-working, studious boyfriend I consider myself a bit of an expert in the art of distraction and relaxation."

"Bit cocky aren't you, Potter." Draco laughed, grinding down against Harry's cock, both of them getting hard.

"I'm not the only one that seems to be cocky." Harry huffed out and groaned, his forehead leaning against Draco's chest. "Do you want to bottom or to top tonight?"

"I'll bottom if you do all the work." Draco said, knowing he was too tired to fuck Harry the way he deserved.

"Alright, sweetheart." Harry bit back a snide comment about Draco's lazy side showing through. He knew how hard Draco had worked these past few days.

Harry spelled a quick charm that coated his fingers in a waterproof lube, then slipped his fingertips across Draco's rim. Draco gave a quick gasp when Harry slowly worked his middle finger into him, gently probing his walls until he landed on the ridged area of his prostate.

"Oh, Merlin that's good." Draco groaned as Harry added a second finger and started dragging his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them and curling against his nerves.

"I'm ready," Draco whispered, "I want to feel you stretch me, please." They stared hazily into each other's eyes, and Harry moved his hand to smear the remaining lube onto his cock and lined himself up. Harry exhaled a shaky sigh as Draco slowly sat himself onto Harry's cock, Draco letting out a series of small gasps.

“Draco, you’re going to kill me.” Harry moaned and stretched his neck up to look at the beautiful boy in front of him.

“I’d bring you back life,” Draco said while moving to suck and bite at Harry’s long pale neck. Staying seated, Draco kissed his way to Harry’s ear and said, “I’m doing entirely too much work, now fuck me, Chosen One.”

Challenge accepted, Harry thought, lifting Draco up by his waist and pushing up into him at a steady and demanding pace. This continued for a while, Draco making the most incredible sounds next to Harry’s ear while Harry was groaning and gasping the tight sensation of Draco around his cock. 

“Oh, Draco I’m close,” Harry said while he pounded into Draco and wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock.

“Ah- Oh Harry,” Draco moaned out as he came, muscles fluttering around Harry’s cock as he continued to bounce Draco on his cock until he came with a bitten off shout.

Their heartbeats hammered against each other’s chests, breathing heavy and eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry carried Draco bridal style back to their room, pressing a kiss to his forehead and setting him onto the plush bed. They burrowed under the blankets and fell asleep, boneless and satisfied.


End file.
